The Gift of Time
by JorixAmazingnessxElitoria
Summary: Just some Jori drabbles. Some are sad, some are happy, some are cute and some are smutty ;) I don't own Victorious and if I did, Jade and Tori would be together. :) Enjoy!
1. Loving the Enemy

**This is going to be a series of one-shots based on things I think. I absolutely love Jori so I thought I would just put it into a fanfiction. Maybe drop a review or a follow?~**

So what if I was in love with my enemy? It's not like she loves me back. Of course, if I told her she was like a friend to me, she would probably plan a party. I could just imagine it, the look on my friend's faces when they finally realise that I like her as a friend.

I've always liked her as more than a friend. Just the first time I saw her step through the door was the sign that I wasn't completely straight. She had gorgeous hair and not the best clothing attire but regardless I liked her. I couldn't understand why she wanted to get to know me more. I was a bitch to her. She was too peppy for my liking and loved getting our small group of friends into a mess but she always apologised for it and it was fine.

I was always so harsh to her. I constantly told her she wasn't pretty, or she needed to change her clothing choices. She probably thought I hated her, but it was the complete opposite.

I remember the day when I went over her house to help her with a Secret Santa present to give Andre. She just had to check me for my new scissors (which I still love very much). I just wish she looked at my cleavage a bit longer because if she did and Trina and Robbie weren't there, I would have probably taken her right there on the lounge room floor. It sucks for her because my new scissors were actually in my bra.

I know my friends and probably the whole world would mock me if I was truly in love with Tori Vega, but seriously who wouldn't be? People are just attracted to that girl like bees to a honeypot.

I shouldn't be in love with my enemy, who doesn't love me back. But here I am, loving a girl who is my complete world and she doesn't even know it.


	2. Jealousy, the green-eyed monster

**I didn't know if The Slap let other people from other schools join, but for the sake of this small story it's going to be that way. I have an OC in this but he won't be mentioned in future drabbles. Thanks for all the reviews and continue what you're doing!~**

**Summary: Tori is on and sees something on there that makes her a little bit jealous. Jade West cant like her back… Right?**

I turned on my Pear Laptop at around 10:30pm and decided to talk to a guy I had been talking with the past week. He didn't go to Hollywood Arts, he went to Northridge but I liked that he was nice and respectful. I logged onto The and saw he was online, so I started a conversation with him.

_Tori Vega: Hey buddy :)_

I smiled and checked my news feed, waiting for him to reply. I saw that Andre, Rex and Sinjin were online but I couldn't be bothered talking to them. The little message box appeared in the bottom right hand corner and I eagerly clicked on it.

_Troy Carlson: Hey hey hey, look who it is ;)_

I smiled at that and typed out a quick message.

_Tori Vega: So, whatcha doing? I'm just being lazy._

I closed the chat window down and looked at all the people online. The list had grown and I couldn't help myself but look at the top of the list to see if SHE was online. I did it all the time and I always seemed to disappoint myself but this time I was in luck. She was online.

_Troy Carlson: Lying in bed, about to add a really hot girl aha ;)_

I raised my eyebrow at that one. I swear he has a girlfriend.

_Tori Vega: Oh cool, what's her name then?_

I only had to wait a small amount of time before the message came through and my mind went totally blank.

_Troy Carlson: Jade West? Damnn that girl is a hottie._

My mind didn't seem to work as I thought of the possible future events that Jade and Troy could probably have. They couldn't talk. What if Jade thinks Troy is better looking than me? What if they get into a relationship? What if they get married? What if—No. Calm down Tori, don't think like that!

_Tori Vega: Okay. Look im going to sleep, night._

I closed the chat window once and for all. Just as I was about to talk to Jade, a very interesting friend acceptance came onto my screen.

_Jade West is now friends with Troy Carlson. _

I went back to the girl I was going to chat to. Knowing my luck, she would log straight off before I could even send the message but I sent one anyway.

_Tori Vega: Hey, you're friends with Troy?_

I would probably get blocked for asking a simple question like that but a reply came through just as fast as I sent my previous message. I grimaced and opened the message,

_Jade West: Yeah haha, he added me :) _

I was surprised at her niceness so I continued the conversation.

_Tori Vega: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm okay is he talking to you?_

_Jade West: Naaaa he's not._

I smiled at that one. Thank god he wasn't. This girl was reserved.

_Tori Vega: Good. I've surprisingly missed you for the day._

I panicked as soon as I sent the message. WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN DOING?! A reply dinged and I shamefully put the message up.

_Jade West: Yeah same! I wanted to talk to you but I was at my aunty's house for 3pm onwards._

I stared at the screen for a while, trying to comprehend what she just said.

_Tori Vega: You wanted to talk to me?_

_Jade West: Yeah actually, you're not that bad tbh._

I grinned. I really wanted to be close to jade, and not just because Beck said the sex was great. Before I could answer, another two messages came through.

_Jade West: Oh and you look beautiful in your profile picture…_

_Jade West: Don't tell anyone I said that, unless you want your favourite stuffed animal to go missing. I'm going to sleep. Night Vega._

_Jade West has logged off._

I just stared at my laptop, trying to get it through my brain that Jade west just called me beautiful. I just couldn't believe it. Maybe there was a chance for me yet.

I shut down my laptop, grabbed my favourite stuffed animal that I always sleep with and tried to go to sleep. As I was drifting off, I thought one last thought in my mind.

Jade West thinks I'm beautiful.

**Okay aha. This was actually based on true events of my life but I just wanted to put them into a Jori fanfic because I thought it would be a great storyline. This one is about me, my best friend (who I kinda like) and a guy I know adding her.**


	3. 10 Things I love about you

**Hey guys! I really like doing these one shots so I'll continue! Please review!~**

"Can we play a game?" I offer to Jade, who was sensually scratching my back. I didn't know that back scratching was this much of a turn on until Jade did it.

"But I'm comfy!" Jade says, smirking. I smile in response to her signature smirk and she winks at me. I try again with my question.

"Can we play 10 things I love about you?" I ask, looking at her with my puppy dog eyes. Her smirk fades from her lips and her eyes soften.

"Oh Vega, puppy dog eyes don't work on me." She says, pulling her hand from my back and I protest. I give her another does of the "puppy dog eyes" and it works.

"Okay FINE. Just don't act surprised if this turns into 10 things I hate about you." She says, sitting herself upright and I do the same. She gives me a strange look because I'm sitting upright but I leave it.

"You wanna start?" I offer to Jade, who just smiles at me and nodes her head.

"Sure thing Vega. Okay let's see…" She says, pretending to think. I just frown and poke my tongue out.

"Careful Vega, I could put that tongue to some good use if you poke it out again." She says, her turquoise eyes sparkling. I widen my eyes and feel myself starting to blush and Jade lets out an adorable laugh.

"Okay okay. Number one, I love it when you blush." When she says that, my cheeks light up on fire again. She just laughs.

"Number two, I love it when you lay on me and not the bed." I just smile and position myself so that my head was on her stomach and she interlocks our hands.

"Number three, I love holding your hand." I let out a small laugh, because this is so unlike Jade. When I'm with her, the littlest things seem to count.

"Number four, I love your singing." I was surprised at that one. Jade had actually never told me that I was a good singer, so I always thought my singing annoyed the hell out of her.

"Number five, I love how you handle your annoying sister." Oh wow, that one couldn't have been truer. Trina was becoming more and more of a bitch since it was getting close to the end of her senior year.

"Number six, I love the kissing." I blush at that one. Okay, the kissing was fantastic and should be illegal.

"Number seven, I love your hair curled." I raise my eyebrows at that one. I hate my curls but she loves them. She hates her curls but I love them. We must complete each other.

"Number eight, I love it when we cuddle." I giggle. Cuddling times were the best when they were with Jade.

"Number nine, I love the way your voice sounds." Yep, we seriously complete each other.

"Finally. Number ten, I just love you." She says softly, looking down into my eyes, I looked up into hers and I could see so much; no more walls were built up. I smiled and she leant her head down and our lips met. She never failed to get me breathless. Her tongue swept across my lower lip and I groaned as her tongue met mine. Both our tongues battled for dominance but she eventually won. We both broke away from the kiss, panting and I grinned at her.

"Now Tori Vega, would you like to continue this game or shall you be mine for the night?" She drawled out, her perfect Sothern accent in the air.

"I don't talk—Oh whatever." I pushed myself forward and our lips met once more.

**I'm thinking of writing a smutty one, but I'm not too good with smut writing aha. I'll try though :) Oh and yes, I'm on my summer break so I'll be writing a lot this year!**


	4. Dark days, Bright nights

Have you ever felt so alone like no one understands you? It's like you're lying in darkness, like no one can get though. People want you to break through the darkness, but you can't. It's just too hard too. Then to escape your troubles and fears, you take a blade to your skin. A cut here, a cut there. You think no one will notice, but they do. They don't notice your cuts at first but they see how you're behaving. They think that how you're acting is just a stupid phase for attention.

"_**My biggest fear is that eventually you will see me the way I see myself."**_

You continue to do what you do, a cut here, and a little burn there. Your grades start slipping at school and your parents yell at you and threaten to ship you off to a different school. You take it all in, trying not to cry and when they send you to your room you let it all out on your body. You punch a wall; you cut your hips and thighs.

"_**It comes a time where you don't want to stop. When you don't want to get better. You just don't care anymore."**_

Have you ever stared into a mirror and thought you weren't good enough? You just stare at all the disgusting things you hate. That stomach? Way too fat. Not even slim. Those boobs? Too small for a boy to like. Those thighs? Who would want a girl without a thigh gap? No one.

"_**It's easy for you. You're pretty."**_

You wish to be like one of those Tumblr girls every day. Maybe wishing will get you there. No, you think. You need to take action and do something about being a Tumblr girl. So you starve yourself for a few days, hoping to lose a few extra pounds. It works, but your parents can tell you're not eating. You try to tell them that you're just not hungry but weirdly they just leave it.

"_**Monsters don't live under your bed. They live inside your head."**_

Some days, being sad aren't even an option. You put on a fake smile for your best friends and hope that they won't mention the scars on your wrists or the bruises on your legs from being kicked repetitively. They wonder about the bruises on your legs but you just laugh, shrug it off and tell a lie. It's easier that way.

"_**How can I run away from myself?"**_

Have you heard something that completely broke your heart? You just sit there, nodding and smiling while inside, your heart is being torn out and being stomped on.

"_**Nobody cares until it's too late."**_

Even fights with friends seem like the biggest things to you. It hurts you when they don't reply, or get upset with you. Even just a little thing can get you upset. So you take it out on your body. A cut here, a cut there. It's your entire fault. You think you're such a disappointment to your friends and family and you are.

"_**I'm losing my mind."**_

You feel like every single thing you say is being judged and being made fun of. You're so tired of living, being alive but you can't end it. Not yet. You wouldn't want to be called a coward for committing suicide. Especially when your friends and family think you have a great life.

"_**But hey, she smiles so she must be happy right?"**_

People say "oh but Sweetie! You have such a good life!" No, you don't fucking know what it's like. You really don't. Depression is like a bubble. You can't breathe, speak or act without someone commenting on it. You become to numb to feelings. You're sick of people hurting you over and over again.

"_**I can't tell anyone. Everyone's too happy to have to deal with my problems."**_

You know that thing where people say you're beautiful? People lie. Especially to you. How can you think someone is beautiful when most people look on what you are on the outside, rather than looking for true beauty that hides within? It's simply mind over matter. If you believe you're not beautiful, then no matter what people say you're always going to think you're ugly. If you hate yourself, for all your worth and all that you are. Nothing you can ever do will change her mind.

"_**I'm falling apart… And no one is noticing."**_

You just want to live again. It's like someone's wrapped chains around you and you're trying to break free but it's impossible, because Depression rules your life.

"_**Why is everything I do, wrong?"**_

_To whom it may concern,_

_Just because I have problems, doesn't mean that you're not capable of changing yours. You WILL be okay, even if it takes years of feeling like you're drowning with no air. I love you, just remember that if you ever feel upset or feel like ending your life. I want to see you live. I want to see you happy. Wherever you are in the world, just look up at the sky and think of me. I'll be looking down on you. _

"_**Im just so tired of feeling this worthless."**_

Jade puts her head down on her laptop and sighs. This was the only way of getting her feelings out in the open. She felt her eyes drooping and got up to get herself another cup of coffee to continue the book she was writing about her teenage years.


	5. Stay with Me

**I really like writing these small drabble series… If you have any prompts please PM me and ill probably write it! You guys know the drill… Review and Enjoy! Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Hanukah!~**

**Summary: At 17 and losing her sister, Tori needs Jade more than ever… Character death.**

"Hey, are you going to be okay?"

I sighed and turned towards my girlfriend. I had to walk into a different part of the church to get away from people's questions and I was just fed up with it. No, I wasn't fucking okay. I lost my sister.

"Yeah… With time I will be, but I won't be okay today." Jade face was sincere and her eyes were full of unshed tears. I had never seen her like this and it scared me. She wasn't the type of person to show emotion.

"We really should go and greet your family. They would want to be with you Tori." Jade say softly, taking a step towards me and holding out her hand. I look at her hand and I brush my hair out my eyes, feeling some wetness on my cheeks. I didn't even realise I was crying.

"Oh Tori…" She said, and I burst into a fresh wave of tears. My legs seemed to collapse on their own and I fall into Jade's arms. She hugs me tightly, not caring about my tears probably ruining her new dress. She stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. We didn't speak and as my tears subsided I looked into her eyes.

"Please don't leave me Jade." I whispered.

"Vega, I won't. You can't get rid of me that easy." She chuckled and I just gave her a weak smile. She hoisted herself up from the ground and pulls me with her. She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Just remember I'm always going to be here Tori. Be strong baby."

**I don't know about this one tbh. I was feeling sad so I wrote this ;)**


	6. Just Imagine

**Yes, I'm sorry this one is short but I feel like I needed to write this. maybe i'll write some sexy somes in the future... ;) Enjoy and review!~**

Tori didn't have to imagine much when it came to Jade West.

She imagined black hair with green streaks. Tangled and sweat-soaked, lying across white sheets while Tori dragged her fingers over pale skin.

She imagined Jade's dark voice, reduced to a hoarse whisper or maybe a growl as their legs entwined.

She thought of how Jade's breath would catch, and how she would arch her back as Tori's lips found their way past the Goth's navel. Fingertips digging into her shoulders, urging her on while she bit down lightly on her full lips.

The brunette imagined holding her enemy tight as she trembled and screamed her name. The scent of a rare and exotic fruit would fill Tori's head as a result of hair conditioner which would make her head buzz.

Tori imagined all of this and more. Countless minutes of her school day were spent staring at those black skirts and tight shirts. Tori felt like a fourteen year old boy and she hated every second of it.

What she didn't imagine were the looks were the looks that Jade and Beck shared. The undeniable lust that was in her dark eyes, directed at him, not her.

So Tori would retreat to the music room and lock herself in there to record a song that represented her feelings. She felt hurt and betrayed and not to mention pathetic. But her dreams would never become reality. It was only a matter of time before Beck got to experience those lips, and that impossibly smooth skin, and those pale legs.

The pen snapped under Tori's shaking hands, coating them in blue ink. She threw the ruined pen into the bin near her door and closed her hands into fists, tears threatening to spill.

She would never have Jade, but if she kept producing her songs, maybe she could forget all the pain that girl causes her.


End file.
